


is that you, god?

by exrui



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton is a Little Shit, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Short, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: "Psst. Hey kid. Hey."The boy gasped and promptly dropped the ice cream on the floor. Yikes, what a mess. But he couldn't care less about that."God?" Peter couldn't help the giddy smile on his face.;based on a tumblr post with a little switcheroo :p
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	is that you, god?

**Author's Note:**

> i saw that post and i just couldn't resist

_"Psst. Hey kid. Hey."_

To be fair, Peter was only trying to snag a bucket of ice cream before he was caught by the others.

The boy gasped and promptly dropped the ice cream on the floor. Yikes, what a mess. But he couldn't care less about that.

"God?" Peter couldn't help the giddy smile on his face.

What he didn't know was that Clint was snickering from the vents as he looked down at the kid's surprised face.

"Yes, it is me. Your Lord and Savior."

"Holy shit- i mean holy crap." Clint snorted but covered it up with a cough. 

"But why? Like- why are you talking to me?" Peter look up, his eyes wide. Kid had a confused pout on his face.

"Can't you see it, Peter? _You_ are the chosen one." Peter let out another loud gasp and started bouncing on his feet. "Really? Me?"

"Yes, my child. Now go! Run like the wind and proclaim your new title!" Peter screamed and ran for the elevator, no doubt heading down to Tony's workshop to yell about how he's the chosen one.

Clint's laughs were heard through the vents, and apparently from farther parts of the tower because Natasha came in look confused.

The look on her face made him cackle louder and caused her to look up, a sharp eyebrow raised.

"Get out of the vents, Clint or i'll make FRIDAY lock you in there." Clint gasped. "You wouldn't."

"FRIDAY?" **_Locking the exits to the vents now, Ms. Romanov._**

Natasha smirked up at him and promptly left the room as Clint grumbled and repeatedly try to open the vent door.

Hey, at least Peter was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
